


13 Flags

by SuperPom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crushes, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPom/pseuds/SuperPom
Summary: Seventeen are a bunch of university students who work at six flags. And Seungcheol creates a group chat solely for the purpose of telling Seokmin to clean the bathroom.As expected, drama follows.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**_Seungcheol17_** _has added_ ** _Jeonghani, leejihoon, sockmin, channie, minguy,_** _and_ ** _kwonsoon_** **_to the chat._**

**_Seungcheol17_ ** _is online_

 **_Kwonsoon_ ** _is online_

 **_Jeonghani_ ** _is online_

 **_Minguy_ ** _is online_

 **_Channie_ ** _is online_

 **_Leejihoon_ ** _is online_

 **_Sockmin_ ** _is online_

_10:15 am_

**Seungcheol17:** Seokmin you need to clean the food court bathroom

_10:35 am_

**minguy:** did you make a whole group chat just to tell Seokmin to clean the bathroom

 **Kwonsoon:** y tho

 **Seungcheol17:** um no

I made it because we're all co workers and this will help us communicate easier. Plus it seemed fun

 **Jeonghani:** and who said I wanted to communicate with these people?

 **Kwonsoon:** half of these people don't even work near me why do I need to communicate with them

 **Channie:** Yeah these guys suck lmao

 **Kwonsoon:** Ok wow.

 **Seungcheol17:** why do you all have to be so antisocial?

 **leejihoon:** ffs shut up I'm trying to pretend to work.

 **Jeonghani:** Well you heard him. Guess that means we all have to listen to big bad Jihoon and shut up.

 **leejihoon:** hey, where's a good place to hide Jeonghan's dead body?

 **Seungcheol17:** Ok first, no murdering people here, second, jihoon you shouldn't pretend to work that's dangerous.

 **leejihoon:** tHaTs DaNgErOuS.

 **minguy:** Says the guy that literally left people stuck on the drop tower for 20 minutes.

 **Seungcheol17:** OK THAT WASN'T MY FAULT.

 **minguy:** whose fault was it then?

 **Seungcheol17:** …

Anyways, how about we all introduce ourselves since you all might not know each other.

I'll start, I'm Seungcheol assistant manager👌and currently a college senior.

 **leejihoon:** Why are you introducing yourself? we all already obviously know you and have your number.

 **Kwonsoon** : This is pointless information

 **Channie** : he just wants to flex that he's assistant manager

 **Seungcheol17:** no I'm making an example, now somebody else go before I lose my mind

 **Jeonghani** : nah

 **Channie** : no way what if they actually try and talk to me irl

 **Kwonsoon** : literally what did we even do to you

 **minguy:** he has a point tho

 **leejihoon:** I already know Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Chan. That's about half the chat I think we're good here.

 **Kwonsoon:** Ok cool now I automatically know about half the chat. Introductions done.

 **Seungcheol17:** Why do I even bother. 

My break is almost over anyway, goodbye disappointments.

 **minguy** : not even gonna deny that

 **Sockmin** : Phew he's gone. So how goes it everyone?

 **Seungcheol17:** SEOKMIN

 **Sockmin:** oh darn my connection is suddenly non existent gotta go

**_Sockmin_ ** _is offline_

**Seungcheol17:** I'll be right back

**_Seungcheol17_ ** _is offline_

**Kwonsoon:** Seokmin r u n

**_minguy_ ** _has changed_ **_Seungcheol17's_ ** _name to_ **_scary_ **

**Jeonghani:** oop he's gone, let's change all our names so he's confused when he gets back

 **leejihoon:** no won't that just confuse us too?

**_Jeonghani_ ** _has changed_ **_leejihoon's_ ** _name to_ **_Buzzkill_ **

**_Buzzkill_ ** _has changed_ **_Jeonghani's_ ** _name to_ **_Devil_ **

**Devil:** How dare you. I'm an angel and you know it

Anyways I'm gonna add my new co worker since Seungcheol isn't here to stop me.

 **Buzzkill** : Why there's enough people as it is

**_Devil_ ** _has added_ **_joshhong_ ** _to the chat_

**minguy:** wait are we adding people now? I'm gonna add that cute guy that works by the joker ride ✊

**_minguy_ ** _has added_ **_onewoo_ ** _to the chat_

**Buzzkill** : Mingyu you know he can see everything sent before he was added right

 **minguy** : by cute I meant *new

 **Devil:** Pfft-

 **Channie:** nice save

**_minguy_ ** _has added_ **_Moonjun_ ** _to the chat_

**Moonjun** : I'm gonna assume the cute guy that works by the joker ride is me.

 **minguy:** THE NEW GUY, I MEANT TO SAY NEW GUY

 **Moonjun:** mhm sure

 **Devil:** mhm sure

 **Channie:** mhm sure

**_Onewoo_ ** _is online_

**Devil:** oooo

 **minguy:** i'm gonna commit not alive

 **Devil** : but then you'll never get to ask your crush out 

**Onewoo:**?

 **minguy** : hahaha disregard him he doesn't have brain cells.

 **Moonjun:** mood

 **minguy** : ok so this is Jun and joker ride guy is Wonwoo. They're cool ig

 **Onewoo:** and why am I here

 **Kwonsoon:** he really already hates it

 **minguy:** Seungcheol made this chat so he could tell seokmin to clean the bathroom or something idk

**_Joshhong_ ** _is online._

**Devil:** Joshua there you are

Introduce yourself to the chat please

 **Joshhong** : what? no, what if they try and talk to me in real life

 **Channie:** THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING

 **Devil:** So Channie is just Chan he works on that pirate ship ride or in the food court sometimes and that's Joshua he's new and literally just cleans floors. He can't be trusted to operate machinery.

 **Joshhong** : oh no my precious privacy

 **Buzzkill:** well your user is basically your full name so..

**_Joshhong_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_josh_ **

**minguy:** Lame

**_Devil_ ** _has changed_ **_josh's_ ** _name to_ **_americano_ **

**Devil:** better

 **Onewoo:** this chat is already giving me a headache

**_Scary_ ** _is online_

**Devil:** SCATTER

**_Devil_ ** _is offline_

 **_minguy_ ** _is offline_

 **_Buzzkill_ ** _is offline_

 **_Channie_ ** _is offline_

**Kwonsoon:** aw it's over already? I had someone I wanted to add 😔

**_Kwonsoon_ ** _is offline_

**Scary:** I can't leave FOR TWO SECONDS-

  
  



	2. Gotta blast!

**_Buzzkill_ ** _is online_

 **_Kwonsoon_ ** _is online_

 **_Minguy_ ** _is online_

 **_Moonjun_ ** _is online_

 **_Devil_ ** _is online_

 **_Onewoo_ ** _is online_

**Kwonsoon** : 👀👀👀

**_Kwonsoon_ ** _has added_ **_Venom_ ** _and_ **_Boos_ ** _to the chat_

**Boos** : Hi

**_Buzzkill_ ** _has removed_ **_Boos_ ** _from the chat._

**Venom:** HA

**_Buzzkill_ ** _has removed_ **_Venom_ ** _from the chat._

**Kwonsoon:** I can't ever do ANYTHING

 **Buzzkill:** there's already SO MANY people in this chat why does everyone want to add more.

 **Minguy:** We need variety

 **Kwonsoon:** yea more flavors 

**_Kwonsoon_ ** _has added_ **_Venom_ ** _and_ **_Boos_ ** _to the chat._

**Boos:** please don't ever refer to me as a flavor again

 **Venom:** I'd probably be raspberry 

**Moonjun** : there's 2 kinds of people ^ 

**Buzzkill:** I hate it here.

 **Devil** : Hansol! You're here.

 **Kwonsoon** : You know him?

 **Devil:** he works near me. He's also texting instead of paying attention to what he's doing-

 **Venom:** it's fine

 **Onewoo** : ,,,that's worrisome

 **Devil:** saying "it's fine" doesn't make it fine

 **Venom:** no big deal

 **Devil:** we could get sued-

 **Venom** : you sound like seungcheol 

**Devil:** …

 **Devil:** you know what I suddenly don't care about the people on the ride you're supposed to be operating. 

**Buzzkill** : But what's so bad about sounding like Seungcheol? He's responsible unlike anyone here.

 **Minguy:** he's even more of a buzzkill than you

 **Buzzkill** : Just because he does his job correctly? I don't understand you guys. Also he's your manager anyways, maybe actually listen to him sometimes.

 **Moonjun** : woah you're getting awfully defensive jihoon 👁👁

 **Devil:** yea there's a lot of hostility in your tone, and it's not even about you. 👁👁

 **Kwonsoon:** ikr, something you wanna tell us hoonie? 👁👁

 **Minguy:** don't tell me,, you actually- 👁👁

 **Buzzkill** : NO

 **Boos:** oooo, don't tell us you- 👁👁

 **Buzzkill** : I'm not responding to this because it's stupid.

 **Devil** : yea thanks for telling us you're not responding instead of just not responding.

 **Buzzkill** : I had to make sure you guys were aware it was stupid. 

**Moonjun:** 😐

 **Boos** : I like this chat already.. 

**Onewoo** : I'd have to disagree 

**_Scary_ ** _is online_

**Scary:** woah its surprising that you guys use this chat when I'm not here

 **Buzzkill:** Gotta blast!

 **Scary** : CAN EVERYONE STOP LEAVING AS SOON AS I JOIN

 **Devil** : don't worry Jihoons just trying to leave before you read the last messages.

 **Scary:** why?

 **Buzzkill** : that's NOTu8>t5hok-

**_Buzzkill_ ** _is offline_

**Onewoo** : tf

 **Devil:** of course poor oblivious Wonwoo doesn't even understand. But I guess if he wasn't oblivious that would make it hard for Mingyu.

 **Minguy:** WHAT

 **Onewoo:** what-

 **Minguy:** i mean,,, I'm not sure what you're on about. Are you trying to make everyone leave the chat?

 **Devil:** yea this is fun

 **Minguy** : Well since it's fun I'll do it too

 **Minguy: @Americano** Jeonghan has smthn to tell you

_**Devil** has removed **Minguy** from the chat_

**Devil:** as it should be. 😌

 **Boos:** What kdrama is this

 **Kwonsoon:** aw add him back it was getting good.

 **Devil:** No 😌.

  
  
  


_Jeonghan and mingyu private chat_

**Jeonghani** : MINGYU I TOLD YOU ABT THAT IN CONFIDENCE 

**Minguy:** are you seriously upset with ME. I cannot fathom-

 **Jeonghani** : yes 🥺

 **Minguy:** I should be upset with YOU

 **Jeonghani:** ok but you never told anyone you like Wonwoo. I'm just guessing. YOU'RE SPREADING MY SE C RET 

**Minguy** : it's not much of a secret.

 **Jeonghani:** but its MINE that I told you SECRETLY and told you NOT to tell anyone.

 **Minguy:** you know what I don't care enough to argue about this

 **Jeonghani** : I cannot believe the disrespect.

_~Earlier_

_Jeonghan and Mingyu private chat_

**Minguy:** so there's someone new working in your section?

 **Jeonghani** : yea. I'm actually in charge of training him. Jealous?

 **Minguy:** hardly..but it's surprising the managers even trust you to train anyone with how shit you do your job.

 **Jeonghani** : ok I am EXCELLENT at my job. And I actually asked to train him so they let me.

 **Minguy** : Why would you ask to train anyone? I have never heard of you voluntarily doing extra work

 **Jeonghani:** hm. I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else. 

**Minguy:** 👀👂

 **Jeonghani:** We go to the same school and I _kinda maybe_ like him so I wanted to talk to him more. Just to see if I actually like him though.

 **Minguy:** WAIT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE 

**Jeonghani:** that's NOT what I said 

**Minguy:** BUT ITS TRUE

 **Minguy:** wait, it's that American boy isn't it. YOU ADDED HIM TO THE GROUPCHAT SEUNGCHEOL MADE

 **Jeonghani:** who cares, you added Wonwoo 

**Minguy:** I don't understand why that's important.

 **Jeonghani:** 😐

 **Jeonghani:** i don't have time for you being in denial right now. I have to work

 **Jeonghani:** but don't tell anyone what I said 🥰

 **Minguy:** i don't care enough to tell anyone 

**Jeonghani:** Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna pretend I didn't forget I had this uploaded. Thank you for reading this, even though its messy <3


End file.
